1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless content delivery of documents and more specifically relates to organizing document content to be requested by reconstructed and read on a wireless device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapidly expanding use of computers, electronic documents are stored and communicated between computers with relative ease. Full desktop systems and laptop systems readily transfer these documents over various communication media, such as the Internet.
It is also desirable, however, to utilize these documents with the wireless communications medium and utilizing mobile wireless devices. This presents a whole series of different problems, since the bandwidth available can be on the order of 4 to 48 kbps, which is not expected to increase past 56 kbps in the near term.
The wireless devices typically attempt to maximize battery life, while at the same time minimizing weight and the device physical size. Typically, the devices also include slow processors and a minimal amount of memory. At the same time, the devices have different, generally limited, operating systems, screen resolution and limited graphic rendering capabilities. Large documents with a wide variety of formats are therefore very unsuitable or impossible for use with these devices in their standard format.
It would thus be desirable to provide a system, which allows the wireless devices to have access to the electronic documents without regard to their size or formatting of the documents.